


Dark Queen of England

by RobberBaroness



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destroying Dracula was not enough to save Mina's soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Queen of England

Mina Murray Harker Holmwood- the name sounded aristocratic, and the woman who held it looked the part. She had been courted (that is the kind word for what he did, courted) by a Count, possibly even a Prince if one believed the stories about his identity. She had rejected his offer in the most definite terms imaginable, and despite her current manner of living, she would still insist she'd beaten him.

Where he had three concubines, she had five.

Abraham (Bram, she called him) was usually taken to be her husband, and did little to discourage such mistakes. He looked the oldest, though nowhere near as old as he should have been. His strong features and dark eyes helped explain why such a pretty young woman would marry him, and he danced attendance on her every whim. Not that they had many visitors who might ask questions; most evenings he was in the library with her, discussing this or that aspect of their condition. Surprisingly, it was he who had adjusted to his new life the quickest. Perhaps age had taught him things about compromise.

Jack, on the other hand, had tried the hardest to maintain his previous world. He continued treating patients, and his prowess at hypnotherapy was unmatched. As the years went by he painted his hair white, but even that could not work forever. He came back to Mina's home with all manner of apologies, and she accepted them graciously. She didn't even scold him when he would forget and call her Lucy.

Quincey was trouble, and terribly ungrateful considering it was to save his life that she had become what she was. Once he'd stopped fighting his transformation, though, he became the group's hunter, venturing out into the night to drag back a feast for his love and his brothers. He said he only brought those that deserved it, and no one questioned him.

Jonathan, dearest Jonathan, was her first love and still first in her affections. Their arms wrapped about each other in her coffin, he confessed that she was every woman he'd ever desired, the sweet bookish wife and the deathly succubi who had so tempted him in Transylvania long ago. She asked him if this was what he'd always truly wanted and he laughed and kissed her; it was answer enough.

Arthur was their benefactor and Mina's legal husband, Jonathan having been said to have died following a prolonged illness (true enough in a fashion.) It was his countryside manor they lived in, his fortune they enjoyed, and his title that would never truly pass on. He should have been in his dotage at the time of the second Great War, but he still looked like the handsome, earnest young lord who had broken hearts and had his broken in return. It was best that Mina was the one who they'd been unable to destroy- had Lucy been in her position, he could not have standed sharing her.

She was the dark queen of England, and her faithful knights served at her court. When the night was quiet, you might hear her laughter in the darkness, soft and kind and musical. Should you hear her call your name, run and you may save yourself. Should you see her smile, it is already too late.


End file.
